First Hearbeat
Choking, gagging, and gasping. The woman once known as Celeste (once from a secret coven of witches) has taken the name of her child hood best friend, calling her self Frances; living the life of a man. After an encounter in a world unfamiliar to her she finds herself struggling in deep, dark and infested sea water, struggling for air to sustain her life. “I couldn’t breathe… and I was unable to swim- never learned. I felt something with tentacles grab my legs trying to pull me under even further. My lungs filled with water, suffocating… my life began to drain from me replacing it with death around me as my eyes begin to close… life less.” Covered in mud and drenched in water from head to toe. (Celeste thinking to herself from 2031) “I woke up violently vomiting sea water. After I focused my sight, I was finally able to look in front of me. It was morning, I must have washed up on sure, but the mist in front of me was so thick I couldn’t see more than a few inches. Inhaling was no better; it was like breathing in pure smoke from a fire. All I could hear was the ocean in the distance as it washed up at my feet as it echoed behind me. I heard faint sounds of horns in the distance toward the mass of land around me. I had hoped it was shelter… but I was wrong.” Loud tremors shake the surface, one at a time like steps, rendering Frances to the ground from her balance. (Celeste thinking to herself) “The mist cleared just enough for me to see it. I had no idea where I was, but it was not France, and this creature was definitely not normal.” The mist clears just a little to reveal a fifty foot creature with six elephant like legs. The top appears to be similar to the making of a snail with various tentacles slithering in all directions. “I ran as fast as I could through the trees in behind me as my drenched and baggy clothing fell from me piece at a time. Eventually I was forced to the ground once again after tripping over my own clothing. It was too quiet… way too quiet. Suddenly I noticed the ground beginning to grow up from my eye level faster than running water from a river. As if I were growing shorter by the second...” Frances looks down to see she is sinking into a mud pit. As she struggles to get free she only sinks deeper in body and thinks deeper in thought. “I thought of everything that could have brought me to this point… letting Frances die… seeing my coven’s future and not saying anything to stop it… running and trying to start over. Could have been one choice… or all the above. Should have been stronger… had more confidence and not ran to hide like a coward… now it’s too late. Sinking feet deeper into the pit by the second, with no air, Frances passes out as the mud begins to fill her ears and nose. A hand all of a sudden grabs Frances (Celeste) by what clothing remains and pulls her to safety. Gasping for air Frances looks around with blurred vision, briefly seeing the shape of a long haired human before she passes out. Waking up abruptly from the nightmare of monsters and past events in her head, Frances’ opens her eyes to discover herself nude and covered in a thick like blanket. Its various shades of brown leather, lined with small fur. She has also been cleaned up from head to toe with out a speck of dirt, mud or water on her body. Large warm stones, the size of softballs, glow yellow in a small pit sitting off a few feet from Frances warming the small hut (about the size of a tent). Confused about her surroundings and how she came to be in such a place, Frances looks to discover a plate of vegetables next to her. Haven’t eaten for over a day she eats them very quickly and is soon disturbed by a loud animal growl outside the hut. Her curiosity leads her outside, covering herself with the blanket, to find a large green dragon attacking a small group of primitive dressed villagers with staffs, swords and spears (men and women all with various tribal like tattoos on their backs, arms and legs. Each wears minimal black, green, or brown cloth to conceal their private parts all are Japanese oriented). Frances, ducks behind small crates to watch the villagers take on the dragon alone, but there is one villager whom catches her eye specifically. “They all fought the green monster with great bravery and fearlessness I had only seen in men, and strong women like my mother and grandmother. Swift… agile… skilled… confident… all the things I wasn’t… I wanted to be like them. Especially like her… she was beautiful…” A young Japanese woman sparks the attention of Frances- still hiding behind crates. The woman has long black hair just past her shoulders and just before her elbows. She wears a tight black garb that covers her petite body. She endows a large black and grey tribal dragon that covers her entire back. She also wears knee high, black, leather skin boots and wields a kitana sword. (Most the women in the village dress the same; males are similar except they wear small battle skirts on top of leather skinned pants- but all have various black and grey dragon tattoos located on them some where.) “She moved very graceful like a bird as she flipped into the air to pounce the green monster. But my eyes wouldn’t prepare me for what happen next.” Frances witnesses the woman beginning to drive her sword through the dragon and then stops to jump off the dragon. The dragon then begins to talk as it transforms into an elderly man with white hair and short beard. (Translated from Japanese) Elder Japanese man: Exceptionally good… your team work is good, but you all need to be more considerate of your surroundings. The other villagers stand at attention. (Translated from Japanese) Elder: If I was real threat to this village and our children were not off to their studies there could have been great devastation hear… we are protectors… not hunters. It’s our job to make sure innocents are safe… and that includes at our home. Next time… stop the threat where you discover it. Classes dismiss. The sight startles Frances as she accidentally knocks over a crate and begins to run into the forest. As the Japanese woman drapes a robe over the elder man, he signals to her of Frances’ running into the woods, she then chases after her and stops (by jumping down from the trees) her just after she makes it into the forest. Frightened. (Translated in French) Frances: Wha…. What is this….who are…? (Translated in Japanese) Woman: I’m sorry… I do not understand.. Elder man then flies in from above and lands softly next to woman. (Translated in Japanese) Elder: It’s French Gin… of course if you ever studied your book of dialect you’d know that… Frances becomes even more frighten and runs the opposite way. The young woman (Gin) chases after her on foot while the elder man flies after her, landing in front of her. (Translated in French) Elder: Do not be scared child… we do not mean you any harm… (Translated in French) Frances: Monster…. You’re a monster… (Translated in French) Elder: Far from it child. (Translated in French) Frances: Then who… who are you… where am I… how do I get here… what are you? (Translated in French) Elder: I am Master Lu… this is my daughter Gin. She found you near death in a mud pit… pulled you out… saved you. From what I see… you’re not from around here are you? Frances: … Master Lu: Come, let’s get you some clothing… there is much to explain. Gin… to your studies… Gin walks away calmly as Frances admires and watches her from a distance. Master Lu continues to walk with Frances showing her the entire village. The village stands on a high mountain surrounded by trees all the way to the bottom. Many different sized huts and cabins made of wood, mud and plants; on three different levels bridging them together covering up fifty acres and standing three to four stories. There are many glowing orbs, torches, and bon fires simulating light scattered around the area. Children and adults do many activities from sparring, training, agriculture chores, and even playing games. Some individuals are seen flying from above while they do such. (Translated in French) Master Lu: This is our home… has been for thousands of years. Food… shelter… life… we do what we wish in this confinement. It’s safe here… dangers from the outside never set foot here. Fear keeps them from invading our privacy. Frances: Dangers? You mean the monsters like I saw? Master Lu: Yes… the evil… the monsters… they surround us at all times… none to bold to try their luck by trespassing any where near here. Trust me, this is the safest place here for anyone… especially such as yourself. Growing scared. Frances: Really? You’re one to talk… what are you? I mean you appear to be like a person but you clearly aren’t… Master Lu: Because if you were in danger… in this world talking is the last thing we would be doing. Humans do not last very long hear. I mean they exist but there are very few scattered about… we do what we can to protect them while at the same time giving them their own independence… but we definitely do not trust them. Although beautiful in form… humans are flawed. We may appear to look as such… but trust me like I said… far from it. (Growing calm)Frances: Then what are you? Master Lu: I know you’re from France… but not our France… am I right? Frances: Our France…? Master Lu: Sit down. The two sit on a stone on an edge of the cliff. Master Lu sits on the very edge as Frances sits in front of him. In between them is a cup (made of clay) with water inside. Master Lu then pours the water out as it separates into various drops running through the crack of the surface. Master Lu: The France you know does not exist in this realm, at least not in the form you think. You see, reality is like a river, it runs a course until splitting into others, making new courses… new life… new worlds. There isn’t just one world… there are several. Earth is the ocean, its right in the center of all worlds. These worlds are split by a fabric of reality creating alternate realms surrounding the world. Unfortunately the France in this realm is not a haven for humans… but something else. Frances: Impossible… I learned there is only one planet, one world and that it is round, ordered by the laws of nature. Master Lu: You were taught right. There is one Earth, it is ordered by nature’s law, but those same laws exist in all these realms. Reality separates these worlds with its own laws. It’s said if the fabric ever breaks… reality would fall into the deepest of darkness, destroying order and giving birth to chaos. Frances: So these monsters… magic… multiple lands… Master Lu: Realms… Frances: Whatever… all of it exists on top of each other? Master Lu: More like around each other… In empty space… Where there is negative space their lies another realm or world where that space is occupied… wait… Magic? How do you know of such things? From what we have gathered most humans in other worlds do not know or believe in such an entity. Frances: I was … I was taught… by family… Master Lu: Interesting… sorcerers? Frances: I guess you can say that… more like wizards… witches… sorceresses… Master Lu: …and you weren’t taught of monsters? Demons? Frances: I was told of them… not that they exist… Master Lu: What is your age? Frances: I just made 20 not too long ago… my mother always told me there was dark defense spells and knowledge I wasn’t ready for… stuff that I would have to learn gradually… guess this is what she meant.. (Growing sad) Master Lu: Lost her did you? Frances: …. Master Lu: I understand… you are not ready to talk of it. Frances: Um… you said… “From what we have gathered,” have you been watching us… my realm… like animals? Master Lu: No… not at all. There are humans in every realm… there are also people like me in every realm. As a species and protectors in every realm we also gather information. Information that we share with each other to insure that humanity and our kind, doesn’t see a total end… Frances: Total end? Master Lu quickly changes the subject. Master Lu: … tell me… what you know about dragons… Frances: Only that they are large beast… evil… hard to control… nothing more… Master Lu: A powerful misconception… Frances: That’s wrong? Master Lu: …dragons are actually protectors. And have been for millions of years. There are many kinds of us, we protect all that is sacred… and good with ancient lost magic’s, spells, and defense of all kinds. Humans are always trying to achieve things by force, especially things they do not understand. Dragons are met with fear and hostility because of their looks and misunderstanding. When that happens, we are forced to defend ourselves. Frances: Wait… you’ve been saying “we” a lot… what do you mean? Master Lu: We… as in dragons. It’s what I am… what my people in the village are… dragons. Frances begins to grow scared again as she stands up to begin to run. Lu walks toward her slowly. Master Lu: You’ve already seen me transform… some how you knew and know you’re safe… but are still ruled by your fear as most humans are…. Frances grows calm again. Frances: How is this possible? Master Lu: Sit… please. Frances sits down. Master Lu: We drake's history is a little complicated. But there are many kinds of dragons all shapes and sizes… most do not like humans because they are hunted by slayers due to our misconstrued nature. Like I said… humans are also not very trust worthy…But we do not mean any of you harm… ever… only to protect you… protect you from yourselves and unthinkable evil. This is knowledge I wish for you to hand down… once we figure how to get you back to your reality. Frances: Get me back? Can you do that? Master Lu: Yes… it will take some time but it is possible… until then please… stay…eat… rest… observe; you are welcome here. (Saying as her hands her clothing to wear and leaves her in her own private guest hut.) Frances heads back to her small guest hut then begin to change into her clothing given to her by Master Lu. As she does so Gin Lu knocks from the outside. Still unable to speak French, Gin tries to piece together a sentence in French for Frances to understand. (Translated in French) Gin: Are… are… you…. descent? (Translated in French) Frances: One minute please…. Gin is not sure what Frances had just said so she stays outside the entrance until Frances sticks her head out and exits. Frances wear a small, leather skinned fit, skirt with shoes to match. Her top is fitted the same; similar to a short tank top cutting at the belly. (Translated in French) Frances: Hello (saying with nervousness in her voice as she tries to hide the revealing areas of her outfit with her hands) (Translated in Japanese) Gin: I’m sorry… I still do not understand. (Translated in French) Frances: I’m sorry… I do not know your language. (Translated in Japanese) Gin: Wait! Gin then takes Frances’ hand and walks away to her own cabin. Her cabin is filled with various weapons, books, antiques and candles scattered about. She releases Frances’ hand leaving her to walk around curiously in the room. Frances looks at various statues, and a specific large painting. The painting is similar to Japanese shogun art, showing various creatures of light and dark. Gin then comes back to Frances noticing her looking at the painting, distracted. Gin then looks in a book she’s carrying and speaks catching Frances’ attention. (Translated in French) Gin: Hello, I’m Gin… what is your name? (Translated in French) Frances: You… you’re speaking perfect French… how is that possible? (saying nervously) Gin searches quickly through her book for translation. (Translated in French) Gin: Um… my tongue is twisted from sweating all day. Frances smiles then giggles. (Translated in Japanese) Gin: Damn it wrong sentence… Gin looks for another translation. (Translated in French) Frances: It’s that book… it’s telling you what to say in French isn’t? As Gin panics to find a better translation Frances moves in closer to look at the book curiously. (Translated in French) Frances: I’ve never seen such a book… The pages glow slightly as Frances’ words appear on the blank page in French then translate on the opposite blank page in Japanese then back to French for Gin. (Translated in French) Gin: That’s exactly what it does. With you standing closer it picks up the translation faster and on the opposite page. With you further it only shows the words you are saying one at a time…. And those words are all over the book. (Translated in French) Frances: Incredible… The book glows again. (Translated in Japanese) Gin: Indeed it is… um… would you like to help me study and learn your language? The book glows again revealing the translation into French for Frances on the opposite page. (Translated in French) Frances: Sure, only if I can learn yours. The two smile at each other as they sit down on the floor to begin reading the book. (Celeste thinking to herself) “We read the book from beginning to end. Testing each other, understanding each other… speaking both Japanese and French, it took weeks but we finally were able to talk to each other in both languages, despite some pronunciation mishaps. Our discomfort around each other was soon non-existent. She not only was beautiful but very smart and witty. I had not met anyone who could make me laugh as she did… not since Jolie. Our bond grew stronger each day… but there was still something off. Not about her, but myself. I was offered to stay in the village until conditions were made to get me back to my own realm. But hopefully that would be later than sooner. Meanwhile I did chores with the other villagers while Gin trained with other warriors of her kind. I felt useless even from doing chores, for there were women and children; not just men; who were able to lift tons at one time. It was like being back home again… being the outcast… the strange one in the village. But on the plus side… the dreams had stopped.” Three months pass. After an early morning of training with her father and the other warriors of the village Master Lu talks to Gin briefly. Translated in Japanese. Master Lu: Gin… our guest seems to be having some problems these last few days… Gin: I know father… I’m not sure what has been wrong… Master Lu: I’m sure you know what will become of her if this continues; I would like to avoid that at all cost. Gin: I understand… I will talk to her… Frances is soon visited by Gin while she helps the other villagers do chores. Frances struggles to carries a large basket of apples. Translated in Japanese. Gin: Hey, I was put in charge of making dinner tonight again… did you want to help me this time? Frances: What do you need my help for? I’m sure you can manage? (saying with annoyance in her voice) Gin: Well I thought it would give us the time to talk about stuff? Want some help with the basket? Struggling to pick up a basket of apple and carry them to a larger pile of other fruits and vegetables. Frances: No… and talk about what… Gin: Well for starters your attitude toward me at the moment… what’s wrong? Frances: It’s nothing… Gin: Lying I will not tolerate from my warriors…. What makes you think I will for you? (Translated in French) Frances: Look there’s nothing wrong with me… just… I can’t talk about it… not right now. (Translated in French) Gin: Then let’s go some place… to talk. Frances puts the basket down as Gin takes her hand. She and Gin then leave and walk back to her hut as they are watched from a distance, with a discomfort look, by Master Lu. Translated in Japanese. Gin: Now tell me… what's wrong? Last few days you’ve been very cold… angry. And do not think I haven’t notice… but so have others. Even my father… which is why I suggest we talk. Frances: Why? Cause your father told you to talk to me? Gin: No. Because I care for your safety… your life. One of the reason my kind doesn’t like your kind is because of your anger. You’re ruled by your emotions… your anger can lead to your expulsion from the village if you do not change… and I can guarantee you, you won’t survive in this world with out a friend. Frances begins to tear up as she turns away from Gin then comes up behind her and places her hand on Frances shoulder. Gin: I care for you too much to commend you to death… Tears fall from Frances face. Gin: Now… what’s wrong? (Celeste narrating/thinking from future) “I couldn’t help it. Something about her, her beauty, her compassion, her sincerity… I don’t know; maybe because I at the time had no one for years until then. Whatever it was it swallowed me into her eyes. So I told her everything, how I saw things when I slept… how my family were murdered and I ran... how I tried to hide… how I wasn’t whom she thought she I was. I expected her to run or kill me… but she didn’t.” Pulling her dark hair back from the face looking into Frances eyes. Gin: You did the right thing… not the hiding… but running. Natural instincts of any species are to run if they are over whelmed by such events and things they do not understand. I understand you wanted to forget your past and start over… but if you run from yourself, what you’re hiding from always finds you. You have to conquer anything that scares you… even if its visions in your mind. Frances: …. Gin: Have you had any visions as of late? Frances: No… none at all… but how can I conquer myself? Gin: By accepting who you are, finding a balance in yourself and being with out fear. Frances: But I can’t just do that… I don’t know how… Gin: It’s a long, tedious, and rough path… but I can show you… it’s not impossible. Frances: What do you know about it? Gin: Because it’s been a part of my kinds training for thousands of years… we live with out fear… fight and protect with a balanced mind. (Celeste narrating/thinking from future) “At the moment I didn’t think what she was offering was what I needed for my life. But I then realized that it was the aspects of fear, regret, and anger that were holding me back from what I could be and do in life. I wanted to be just like her… stronger… powerful.” Frances: When do we start? Gin then leaves the hut, leaving Frances alone. She then peaks her head back in through the door way. Gin: You’ve never told me your name… and you’ve been here for a while… can’t continue calling you French girl. Frances:… Frances… my name is Frances… Looking down then back up at Frances in doubt in disappointment. Gin: When you doubt your identity… who you are… what you are… even your name…. you stop anything before it begins… When you’re ready to tell me the truth… I will listen… dinners in an hour. Gin then leaves by propelling into the air in flight as Frances looks on to see her disappear into the distance in admiration.